Misma habitación
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: Dylan y William comparten la misma habitación. Dylan no tiene ningún pudor en mostrar su desnudes haciendo que en William surja una atracción hacia él.
1. Chapter 1

La luz de la lámpara y la sombra de la noche hacen resaltar la geografía del torso delgado de Dylan. Este, deja caer en el piso su playera y se sienta en la orilla de la cama para retirar sus tenis y sus calcetines. Luego se pone de pie y, con dificultad, arrastra sus ajustados pantalones hasta sus los tobillos. Se sienta una vez más para poder quitarse los pantalones por completo. Pronto queda desnudo, cuando sus calzoncillos también caen en el piso.

-Hubieras ido a la fiesta estuvo genial-dijo Dylan.

Y, sin pudor alguno, como si no hubiera nadie más en la habitación, se levanta. Camina hasta su cómoda y de ella saca su pijama.

William está ahí, en la misma habitación, acostado en su cama. Aunque en un principio este tipo de actos incomodaban a William, ahora, después de casi un año de compartir habitación con Dylan, William ya se ha acostumbrado. Antes se molestaba y regañaba a Dylan por andar desnudo frente a él pero al no conseguir resultados positivos se dio por vencido.

Y, a decir verdad, la desnudes de Dylan había llevado a William a descubrirse a sí mismo. Descubrió que se sentía atraído por chicos o, para ser más específico, se sentía atraído por Dylan. Así es que esa noche, mientras Dylan se ponía su pijama, William recorría cada centímetro de la piel desnuda de su hermano con la mirada.

-Ya te dije que tengo un examen muy importante en la mañana. ¿Podrías apúrate a apagar la luz? Tengo que dormir bien-dijo William falsamente enojado, rogando en el fondo, que Dylan tardara en vestirse.


	2. Chapter 2

William está tomando una ducha cuando la puerta del baño se escucha abrirse.

— ¿Vas a tardar mucho? —pregunta Dylan entrando al baño.

—No, sólo un minuto más—contesta William tras la cortina de baño.

—No tengo tanto tiempo—dice Dylan —.Voy retrasado a mi clase.

William no entiende que es lo que quiere decir Dylan, hasta que la cortina de la ducha es abierta por su hermano y este aparece completamente desnudo; y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo Dylan entra dentro de la ducha.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —pregunta William cubriéndose la entrepierna, intentado ocultar su desnudes.

William está ya acostumbrado a la desnudes de Dylan pero es muy cuidadoso con su propia desnudes. En todo este tiempo que ha compartido habitación con Dylan no ha permitido que esté le mire ni siquiera el torso desnudo.

—Ya te dije, tengo prisa… o hermanito que bien te ves—dice Dylan mirando lascivamente el bien formado cuerpo de William.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —pregunta indignado William. Dando oportunidad para que Dylan se retracte.

—No entiendo porque te ocultas tanto. Pensé que te avergonzabas de tu cuerpo pero ahora veo que no tienes motivos—dice Dylan.

— ¡Largo de aquí! —ordena enérgico William. Jamás se había sentido tan desnudo.

—No, ya te dije que tengo prisa—dice Dylan tomando el jabón entre sus manos sin desprender los ojos de su hermano—. ¡El pene! Claro. Te avergüenza el tamaño de tu pene. ¿Sabes? El tamaño no es algo relevante, lo importante es…

— ¡No! Claro que no—contesta indignado William mostrando orgulloso su miembro. Sabe que es muy grande después de haber visto a sus compañeros en las duchas.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es enorme! ¿Cuánto mide erecto?

—No voy a contestar a esa pregunta —contesta indignado William, ocultando su miembro una vez más para ocultar la erección que comienza a formarse con esta situación que le resulta tan exitante—. Ahora largo que aquí.

—Jamás, ya te dije que tengo prisa y además no pienso perderme este espectáculo—dice Dylan sonriendo, en clara alusión al cuerpo de William, mientras comienza a enjabonar su propio cuerpo.

— ¡Dylan! Eres un pervertido. ¡Somos hermanos! —dice William indignado.

—No es cierto, somos hermanastros.

William no contesta sólo abandona la ducha enojado.

—Por cierto, lindo culo—dice Dylan justo antes de que William cubra su pelvis con su toalla y salga del baño.


	3. Chapter 3

Dylan abre la puerta de la habitación y de inmediato William da un salto en su cama cubriéndose rápidamente la entrepierna, haciendo que la laptop que estaba en su abdomen saliera disparada al suelo. Olvidó ponerle seguro a la puerta.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —pregunta retóricamente Dylan mientras recoge la computadora del piso. William esta recostado en su cama, vestido únicamente con sus boxers azules y sus calcetas deportivas.

—Yo... no... yo... — balbucea nervioso William mientras guarda su miembro erecto dentro de su ropa interior.

William está avergonzado. Es la primera vez que le ocurre esto. Siempre era William quien descubría a Dylan en el acto y no al revés, pero a diferencia de William, Dylan no se avergonzaba al ser descubierto, sino que continuaba con su juego con todo el cinismo del mundo. Dylan era así, muy abierto en su vida sexual. No ocultaba nada ni tenía prejuicio alguno. Lo mismo dormía con chicos que con chicas. Había participado en orgias, club swinger y tríos, y además lo hacía parecer de lo más normal.

— ¿Porno gay? — pregunta tranquilamente Dylan viendo la pantalla al levantar la laptop del piso. William se avergüenza aún más.

—No soy gay—es lo primero que se le ocurre decir a William.

Dylan lo ignoró concentrado en lo que ocurre en la pantalla. El video que está viendo William no sólo es de dos chicos teniendo sexo, sino que además lo hacen en la ducha.

— ¡Dámela! —se apresura a decir William.

— ¡Vaya! Creo que no has podido olvidar nuestro encuentro en la ducha —dice Dylan mientras se acuesta en la cama de su hermano, empujando a William para hacerse espacio.

Y así es. Desde que Dylan entró desnudo a la ducha William no ha podido sacarse la imagen de la cabeza y no deja de fantasear con todas las cosas que pudieron ocurrir ahí.

— ¿Cuál encuentro? —pregunta en voz baja William con temor de que alguien pueda oírlo—. Tú te metiste a la ducha. Sólo eso pasó.

Dylan lo ignora y pone la laptop en el vientre de William mientras abre su pantalón y saca su miembro, sin dejar de poner atención en el video.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunta William al ver lo que está haciendo su hermano.

— ¿No es obvio? Me uno a ti—dice Dylan con su mirada fija en la pantalla. Y para sorpresa de William, Dylan comienza bombear su miembro frente a él, con toda la naturalidad del mundo. William se siente incómodo, aunque ha visto muchas veces a Dylan en esta situación, es la primera vez que lo hace tan cerca.

—No te cohíbas hermano—dice Dylan en un tono despreocupado sin apenas despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

William duda. No sabe qué hacer. Tímidamente accede y mete su mano bajo de su ropa interior y comienza a tocarse.

—Vamos William, libera ese bello trozo de carne que tienes entre las piernas—dice Dylan después de ver que pasa el tiempo y William sigue con su mano bajo de sus calzoncillos.

William se sonroja. Entre avergonzado y orgulloso, obedece y saca su miembro. Ambos chicos comienzan bombear sus propios miembros mirando atentos el video. Poco a poco, conforme los minutos van pasando, Dylan comienza a olvidarse del video para concentrarse en el bombeo de su hermano. William hace lo mismo, pero con miradas discretas y tímidas.

—¿Sabes? No eres el único que no ha dejado de pensar en nuestro encuentro Lastima que no seas gay o bisexual porque de lo contrario tú y yo podríamos pasar buenos ratos.—dice Dylan.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta William nervioso.

—Podría ayudarte con eso— dice Dylan, mirando el miembro de su hermano y lamiendose los labios.

— ¿Ayudarme?

—Sí—dice Dylan tomando entre su mano el miembro de William para bombearlo mientras que con su otra mano continúa bombeando su propio miembro.

William gime con el contacto de la mano de su hermano. Su mente le dice que lo que están haciendo está mal pero su cuerpo hace mucho que tomó el control y no piensa ceder, lo está disfrutando.

—Me encanta tu pene—dice Dylan bombeando. —Es tan grande.

—Eres un pervertido—dice riendo William, entregado al placer.

— ¿Quieres saber que tan pervertido soy? —pregunta Dylan sonriendo seductoramente y continuando con el bombeo.

William duda. No sabe cuáles son los límites de Dylan, es más, sospecha que este no tiene límites.

— ¿Quieres? —vuelve a preguntar una vez más Dylan.

Temeroso, William asiente con un movimiento de cabeza. Entonces Dylan se coloca arrodillado entre las piernas de William con su cabeza cerca de la pelvis de su hermano la laptop quedó por ahí en algún rincón de la cama.

— ¿Estás listo? —dice Dylan tomando el miembro de su hermano entre sus manos y acercando su boca al miembro de William.

—Yo…—empieza a objetar Dylan empezando a arrepentirse. Pero Dylan no espera respuesta y comienza a lamer el líquido pre-seminal de la punta del pene de Dylan.

Lo hace de una manera tan sensual que Willam siente venirse. Luego comienza a besar la cabeza lenta y suavemente pero progresivamente aumenta la intensidad, mamando intensamente aquel bulbo rosado. La cantidad de pre-semen va fluyendo cada vez con mayor intensidad y Dylan no desperdicia nada, de hecho, parece gustoso de hacerlo. Dylan no se queda ahí, continúa introduciendo lentamente en su boca aquel miembro; deslizándolo lentamente hasta engullirlo por completo. Una vez dentro mueve lentamente su boca, su mandíbula sus mejillas y su lengua llevando a su hermanastro a una zona de placer nunca antes alcanzada. Después se desliza una y otra y otra vez sus labios a lo largo del eje de su hermano, mientras usa su mano derecha para jugar con las bolas de su hermano. Comienza lento en principio pero poco a poco va aumentando la velocidad.

A William le esta siendo difícil resistirse al orgasmo. Su respiración va en aumento y su cuerpo se empieza a tensar, Dylan lo nota y se retira de inmediato, aun no quiere terminar.

—Y bien ¿qué tan pervertido soy? —dice pícaramente Dylan, que ha remplazado su boca con su mano.

—Mucho—dice William con dificultad en medio de su respiración agitada.

—Puedo ser más pervertido. ¿Quieres saber que tanto?

William sabe a que se refiere Dylan, en cualquier momento su brújula moral le abría dicho que no, pero a para estas alturas lo único que le importa es el placer. Así que solo mueve la cabeza asintiendo.

Dylan entonces se separa, se pone de pie, y saca del cajón de su cómoda un condón lo abre y coloca la burbuja del condón entres sus labios. Luego se arrodilla entre las piernas de Willian y, sin ayuda de sus manos desliza el condón en el eje de William, sorprendiendo a su hermano.

—¿Listo? —pregunta Dylan, aun entre las piernas de William.

William solo es capaz de asentir con la cabeza. Pero eso es suficiente para Dylan que de inmediato se pone de pie, vuelve a su cómoda, esta vez para saca una botella de lubricante. Dylan toma la mano de William y aplica abundante de aquel fluido, concentrándose principalmente en sus dedos. Luego, aun de pie, le da la espalda a su hermanastro y dirige la mano lubricada de este a su propio orificio. William no puede resistirse al ver el rosado ano de su hermano y comienza a introducir tímidamente su dedo índice dentro de su hermano. Pero al sentir el cálido interior de Dylan y como este se retuerce bombeando su dedo con su culo, William se entusiasma y explora aquella cavidad, intentando ir lo más profundo posible; arrancando gemidos de Dylan con cada esfínter violado. No pasa mucho tiempo cuando William se anima a introducir un segundo dedo, se vuelve más seguro e invade con mayor agresividad a su hermano.

-¡Oh hermanito!... ¡lo haces también!... ¡Sigue así! -

-¿Te gusta?- pregunta William.

-Me encanta- dice Dylan aprisionando con su trasero los dedos de su hermano.

Pasados algunos minutos Dylan se separa sin previo aviso y sube a la cama rodeando con sus piernas la pelvis de William.

-Pasemos a lo siguiente- dice Dylam dirigiendo el miembro de su hermano a su orificio. Poco a poco se va clavando en el gran miembro de Willliam, abriéndose paso lentamente en su interior hasta tenerlo completamente dentro.

William esta extasiado al sentir su miembro sofocado en el interior de Dylan, pero es lo suficientemente consciente como para tomar a su hermano por los hombros y acercarlo a él. En cuanto Dylan está lo suficientemente cerca, William toma con su boca los labios de su hermano y comienzan a besarse. Un beso que pronto se vuelve violento y posesivo. La lengua de Dylan se adentra dentro de la boca de William y ambas lenguas danzan una contra la otra. Mientras Dylan comienza a mover su pelvis bombeando el miembro de su hermano. William gime, rompiendo el beso entre ellos, cayendo en el colchón con los ojos en blanco. Dylan entonces comienza a agarrar fuerza y velocidad, cabalgando a su hermano locamente. Willan está extaciado sólo puede aferrarse a las caderas de su hermano perdido en el éxtasis que Dylanle está dando.

Nunca había sentido placer en toda su vida, ni siquiera creía que eso fuera posible. Podía sentir cosquilleos por todo su cuerpo y los espasmos de sus músculos contrayéndose. Sus genitales estaban por explorar. Ya veía venir el orgasmo más intenso de toda su vida, cuando de repente Dylan se detiene. William decepcionado abre los ojos sólo para encontrarse a Dylan sudado sonriendo de manera burlona.

—Aun no hermanito—dijo Dylan moviendo su índice en el aire para reafirmar su negación-Ahora te toca a ti.

—¿Yo? —pregunta William preocupado, creyendo que Dyaln querría penetrarlo.

—No tonto—dice Dylan adivinando el pensamiento de William. —Sólo quiero que estés encima.

Entonces Dylan baja de William y remplaza su posición en la cama, doblando sus piernas contra su pecho ofreciendo su rosado orificio a su hermano. William no pudo resistirse al ofrecimiento, de inmediato bajó, llenando de lengüetazos aquel lugar.

—Oh sí… sí… sí, me encanta—gime Dylan inmerso en el placer que su hermanastro le da.

Aquella lengua, aunque inexperta y un poco temerosa, se va sumergiendo poco a poco dentro de Dylan. William continúa así, combinando el movimiento de su lengua con apasionados besos en aquella zona, hasta que quiso ir más adelante. Luego abandona aquella zona solo para volverla a atacar, pero esta vez insertando su dedo índice. No le cuesta trabajo, todo lo contrario, su dedo se sumerge fácilmente devorado por las hambrientas entrañas de Dylan. Una vez dentro, comienza a meter y sacar rítmicamente su miembro, explorando cada centímetro de aquella cavidad en un juego que era nuevo para él. Inserta un segundo dedo, un tercero y, en cuanto William inserta el cuarto, Dylan dice:

—Cógeme ya.

William no sabe sí es un ruego o una orden, pero no puede resistirse, así que retira sus dedos para colocar su miembro en la entrada de Dylan. Lentamente comienza a adentrarse lentamente en Dylan.

—Hasta el fondo—exclama Dylan, ansioso de ser penetrado por su hermano

William lo intenta, aunque con dificultad, no por la estreches de su hermano si no por su propia inexperiencia. Aun así, lo logra, logrando que sus propias bolas choquen contra el trasero de Dylan, provocándole un gemido.

Descansan unos segundos, sólo unos segundos, pues pronto Dylan comienza a mover su pelvis invitando a William a comenzar su movimiento. William entiende la invitación y comienza a mover su pelvis. William se siente incómodo, no porque no lo disfrute, sino por la dinámica le resultaba nueva; pero eso no lo detiene, todo lo contrario, intenta e intenta hasta encontrar la dinámica correcta. Y entonces acelera sus movimientos hasta embestir a su hermano con furia y rabia.

—Oh, hermano, sí, así—gime Dylan, aferrándose al fuerte cuerpo de su hermano y llenando de besos su mejilla. William es tan fuerte y Dylan lo está disfrutando.

Continúan así, con sus cuerpos cada vez más bañados en sudor, hasta que lo inevitable pasa. Y, aunque un condón los separa, Dylan siente el cálido y fuerte chorro de William en sus entrañas. William llega, dando un seco gemido que parece proceder de lo más profundo de su ser. Cansado, se derriba a un lado de su hermano. Sin embargo, Dylan aún no termina así que tomó su miembro y comienza a bombearlo con fuerza. William se siente un poco egoísta así que, atacando con sus labios el sensible cuello de su hermano, baja su mano para unirla a la de su hermano ayudándolo a bombear su miembro. Los gemidos ahogados de Dylan lo delatan, está en éxtasis y su clímax está por llegar. William quiere que su hermano disfrute al máximo, así que, colocándose otra vez entre las piernas de su hermano, y sin dejar de bombear, introduce su índice dentro de Dylan presionando su punto P. En el momento Dylan explota derramando sus fluidos sobre su propio torso sudado, ahogando un fuerte gemido.

Dylan queda ahí, tumbado, con la respiración agitada y los ojos cerrados. Sobre su cuerpo resplandece el pálido color de su semilla. William, aun entre las piernas de su hermano, siente curiosidad, y evita pensar demasiado. Así que sólo pasa sus dedos sobre la piel de Dylan recogiendo un poco de los fluidos. Dylan, soñoliento, entreabre los ojos sólo para toparse a William lamiendo de sus dedos los fluidos que había recogido previamente. Dylan se excita y se une al acto. Imita a su hermano y recoge con sus dedos la máxima cantidad posible de sus propios fluidos, igual que su hermano los lleva a su boca, pero de inmediato se acerca a su hermano y comienza un beso. De inmediato se inicia una mezcla entre la semilla de Dylan y la saliva de los dos. A William le resulta asqueroso pero lo excita de una manera que jamás había creído posible, poniéndose firme una vez más.

-¿Te gustó?-pregunta Dylan al romper el hilo de fluidos que se formó entre ambas bocas al romper el beso.

-Fue fantástico-dice William para luego volver a besar a su hermano. -¿Y a ti, te gustó?

-Me encantó-dice Dylan para volver a besar a su hermano.

-¿Entonces podemos repetirlo?-pregunta William antes de atacar el cuello de su hermano.

-¿Ahora mismo?-pregunta Dylan casi gimiendo.

William no contesta, sin soltar el cuello de Dylan, sube sobre el cuerpo de su hermano iniciando el juego una vez más. A Dylan le queda claro que esa noche apenas empezaba.


End file.
